Baka Kitsune
by Rurouni Tsuki
Summary: Semi-sequel to Tears of Life. Won't make sense unless you've read that story. Bit of Hiei and Kurama fluff during the aftermath. Descions are made. Shonen-ai. Those reading the series, but dislike yaoi, see AN


A/N: A lot of you have reviewed my fic Tears of Life and have asked for a sequel, which I shall indeed write. ï This is a one-shot that takes place after ToL, and so you probably won't understand what's going on if you haven't read ToL and Hiei's Revenge first. Two things however: 1.) This is not the sequel per say. Just a one shot. I'm working on the sequel. 2.) This one shot is entirely shonen-ai. I made sure to leave a lot of that out in both HR and ToL, but some people complained. This is to appease them. Sorry, but you can't win 'em all ;) But wait! Don't close this fic yet! Scroll to the bottom, to the other A/N, and you shall find the teaser trailer to the sequel!

Oh yeah. ALL of the conversations between Hiei and Kurama are in Japanese. Unless they're typed in English. Then they're in English. Don't look at me like that- I translated every thing. Well, almost everything. :P My Japanese isn't great, so if you speak the language, any help is appreciated.

Baka Kitsune.

Kurama walked slowly down the stairs at 13 Grimmauld Place, very careful not to alert anyone of his presence. He'd been cooped up in his room and stuck in bed for almost a week now, and he was very eager to be up and about again. There were precious few things that Kurama hated about his human body, but one of them was its slow recovery time. If he had still been a demon, he would have been awake and out of bed the day after the attack, but with this body... It didn't matter. He was moving, and that's all that mattered.

But it didn't keep him feeling frail. Being bedridden had caused his muscles to weaken significantly; it was all he could do to stay standing. Using the wall for balance, he slowly made his way toward the door. Once outside, he headed to the park that was two or so blocks away; the same park where he and Hiei had saved Mrs. Weasley their first night in England.

It took all his energy to make it to the park, and he collapsed under a large maple tree to rest. The sun was setting. Kurama knew that soon, someone would go up to his room and discover him missing. And he knew there would be hell to pay when he got back. But he didn't really care. He just wanted to be here, outside. He closed his eyes...

...And thought about Japan. About home. He missed his home, his mother. He missed going to school. But there was something else. Something else came to mind. A fleeting image of Hiei curled up in the chair by his bedside made him smile. He knew the fire demon cared about him deeply. He'd known for a long time. Even if he WAS shy with his feelings.

"Kitsune."

"Aa?" Kurama opened his eyes to see Hiei standing over him, his arms crossed. He was once again in muggle clothes- a black tee-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Daijobu desu ka?"(Are you alright?)

"Daijobu desu,"(I'm fine.) When Hiei continued to stare at him, disbelieving, Kurama said softly, "Honto ni." (Really.)

"Arukou."(Let's walk.)

Kurama stood and nearly fell over again. Hiei moved to help him, but he shook his head. They walked slowly, deeper into the trees in silence. Hiei stopped suddenly, and gestured to the ground. "Osuwari." (Sit.)

Kurama sat under the tree and Hiei sat next to him. After a few moments Hiei asked, "Have you considered Dumbledore's proposal?"

"You mean going to Hogwarts?"

"Aa."

"I would like to. I don't know if okaasan(mother) would allow it though."

"You actually care what your mother says?" Hiei snorted.

"Of course I care."

"Hn."

Kurama picked a small buttercup that was wilting, and coaxed it gently with his spirit power back to life.

"Kitsune?"

"Hmm?"

"Anata...anata ga watashi o kininatta." (you worried me)

"Nani?"

"Iie, honto,"(no, really.) Hiei stared at the ground intently. "You almost died...on the way back to the Order... you stopped breathing. And all I could think was it had all been for nothing."

"Nothing? You would have gotten your sister back."

"Dake anata o nakusu." (Only to lose you.)

Kurama's head snapped up and he stared at Hiei in amazement. It was rare for him to be so frank about his feelings. "Hiei..."

"Hn."

Kurama smiled. Hiei had said more today than he usually did. And that made Kurama really happy. Gently, he placed his arm around the small demon's shoulders. If none of this had happened, if they had never come to England, Hiei would have immediately jumped out of the simple embrace. Now he rested his head softly against Kurama's shoulder. Kurama kissed his forehead, just above his Jagan eye.

"But I didn't die, now did I? You saved me, Hiei...  
  
"Arigatou."

Hiei looked up and smirked, "Raku shou datta,"(it's nothing.) and kissed Kurama on the lips.

For once in his life, both the human and demon sides of Youko Kurama were left speechless. All he could manage was a, "...Hn."

And Hiei laughed, "Baka Kitsune!"

A/N: Too...much...fluff...::suffocates:: OK! Anywho, there's your story. Now, I shall turn the mic over to Botan for the preview of the sequel of Tears of Life, Films About Ghosts.

"Hello! Botan here, with your preview of our gangs next adventure! Next time, Kurama and Hiei choose to enroll in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But a new enemy, one of Voldemort's lackeys, decides to try and complete not only Voldemort's dream, but Sakyo's wish of connecting the two worlds! Who could this enemy be? Whoever he is, he seems to know a lot about Kurama, and he's trying to force Kurama to become his demon self again. But, who's that Kurama? The demon there who's trying to get you to return to being a thief? Did you say his name was Kuronue? All that and more, next time of Yu Yu Hakusho: Films About Ghosts!"

Yes, the title is stolen from "Mrs. Potter's Lullaby" by the Counting Crows. ï I'll have the first chapter out in a couple of weeks, depending. Keep and eye out for it, or just email me and I'll email you back when I post it. My email is . You have fun now.


End file.
